


Until it breaks

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pining, Unrequited Love, canon compliant fic (to some extent), endgame iwaoi, endgame matsuhana, i'm weak, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, ships in order of importance - Freeform, weak weak weak, you know me there's probably gonna be a happy end dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: “You’re really drunk right now.”“No I’m not, you’re just blurry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hajiiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/gifts).



> ...I blame you and only you for all of this. I hope you're satisfied.  
> Thank you for the prompt, you know exactly how to hit me where it hurts. This wasn't supposed to be a big thing. Damn it.
> 
> ["Dialogue 7 with MatsuHana!"]  
> Prompts [here](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com/post/151809670505/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts), if anyone else feels like hurting me ( ~~no, okay, but seriously? I've gotten so many prompts and they make me so, so happy. Please keep sending them. I will get to every single one of them, no matter how long it takes.~~ )
> 
> This is gonna be a multichapter thing because Jasper wanted more pining. (And I think maybe I do too. Maybe I'm starting to like torturing myself. A lot.)

The music is too loud.

Matsukawa isn’t the biggest fan of clubs in the first place – they’re hot and cramped, there’s barely any conversation at all – and at this particular club, the tall chairs and tables are few and far between, and for some reason they’re all _sticky._

But most of all, it’s the noise that bothers him.

He knows Hanamaki likes to come here because it helps him relax – something about hating the silence at home (Matsukawa doesn’t really dare ask, most of the time. He knows Makki has it rough and is counting the days until he’s saved enough money to get out of there) – and because Matsukawa likes to think he’s generally a decent person to his friends and a decent partner to his boyfriend, he tags along more often than not. He’ll be the designated driver, watch his group of idiots drink and dance and have fun, and make sure they all get back home safe at the end of the day.

It’s not all bad, really – he usually ends up enjoying himself as well, especially since Makki is easy to keep up with, for him, even when he’s a little tipsy, and Oikawa barely drinks at all when he goes dancing – but today, the noise feels more pressing than usual, and Matsukawa just really wants to go home.

He leans against the table – a rickety thing that doesn’t look like it should be able to support his weight – and lets his gaze sweep the room, trying to keep track of the people in his charge. Oikawa is dancing (of course), surrounded by guys and girls alike, always in the middle of things, always bright and infectious. Matsukawa is sure it must be tiring, but Oikawa seems to be enjoying himself well enough.

Ah, but Iwaizumi, on the other hand…

Matsukawa sees him approaching from over at the bar, a half-empty glass of whiskey in his hand. He joins Matsukawa at his table without comment, and downs the rest of the glass in one go.

“…rough night?” Matsukawa asks, well-aware that his voice isn’t carrying over the thump-thump-thump of the beat. Iwaizumi seems to catch the sentiment, though, because he glances over to where Oikawa is and scowls.

“Stupid idiot,” he says.

Matsukawa smiles a little, and Iwaizumi throws him a look that says _don’t you dare_.

“No comment,” Matsukawa says.

Iwaizumi glares at him again for good measure, then slams his glass down on the table and walks away, not nearly as calm as he would like to seem (the hard set of his shoulders doesn’t fool Matsukawa for a second).

Always with the pining. Sometimes he wishes his idiot friends weren’t quite as dumb and blind to each other.

Oikawa sees Iwaizumi approaching, and his entire face lights up. He waves, disentangling himself from the people around him and weaving his way over to his friend.

Matsukawa wonders how long it’ll be before one of them finally cracks. Although it doesn’t really matter – he’s already lost the bet he had going with Hanamaki. He’d been _sure_ they’d get together before graduation.

He eyes Iwaizumi’s empty glass and sighs, not for the first time that evening. Then his eyes search the room again, easily locating the pink head of hair that belongs to his boyfriend. He’s closer than anticipated, and moves towards him when their gazes meet. Somehow, Matsukawa gets the feeling that Hanamaki has been watching him.

“Hey, hey,” he says when Hanamaki stands beside him. He looks a little more worn-out that he did at first glance. “Everything alright?”

Hanamaki frowns. Something’s off, and it doesn’t take Matsukawa very long to find out what it is: He’s not holding his gaze.

“Had a couple shots too many, huh?”

Hanamaki shakes his head.

“…you can’t even look at me, idiot. Don’t try to fool me. You’re really drunk right now.”

“No I’m not, you’re just blurry.”

Matsukawa grins. “Sure. Maybe take it slow for a while? You’re gonna have a huge headache tomorrow.”

Hanamaki flips him off, and Matsukawa chuckles.

“If you wanna leave, just say the word.”

“Nah.”

Hanamaki bites his lip and closes his eyes – the dizziness is probably tiring. But then he opens them again and fixes his gaze on Matsukawa.

“What were you talking about with the Captain’s husband?”

Matsukawa snorts. “ _Stupid idiot_ ,” he says, in his best Iwaizumi impression. (Well, maybe not his best. It’s too loud for the real intimidating Iwa-chan voice that can make even Oikawa shudder.)

“You’re sure you weren’t fl-” Hanamaki hiccups, shoulders jolting a little, “flirting with him, Mattsun?”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “Positive. You know I only have eyes for you, Hiro.”

Drunk Hanamaki gets a little insecure. Not that that’s really new to Matsukawa.

“B-but you were- he was- staring at you!”

Matsukawa gives him a deadpan stare, even though the nuance is probably lost on him now. “You mean glaring. He was staring at _Oikawa_. Get one drink in Iwaizumi and he loses all self-control, and Oikawa fucking knows it.”

His eyes flit over to where  the two idiots in question are, a little too far apart to be actually dancing _together_ (God forbid, they have their heads so far up their asses that they’re both totally convinced their feelings are unrequited, even though anyone with eyes can see the obvious tension between them). Oikawa is rocking his hips in time with the music (it’s kind of annoying how natural it looks, effortless) and Iwaizumi is just a tad out of synch, evidently distracted by his childhood friend - and by the guy who is not-so-subtly sliding up to him on his other side.

Oikawa doesn’t look too bothered at first – he flashes a smile, the practiced one, the dazzling one, and the guy moves closer, fingers brushing over Oikawa’s arm and then down to his waist-

Iwaizumi moves faster than Matsukawa would have thought possible, closing the distance between himself and Oikawa instantly and tugging at his hip to spin them both around, firmly placing himself between Oikawa and the guy who’d been advancing on him.

Oikawa gasps and looks up in surprise, but then he giggles – fucking _giggles_ – and moves his arms up to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, fingers lacing together behind his head. His mouth moves, but Matsukawa is too far away (and it’s too damn loud) to hear what he’s saying. He recognizes the signature way Oikawa’s lips shape the name, _Iwa-chan_ , but the rest of it is unintelligible. Whatever it was, Iwaizumi responds by blushing furiously and telling him to _Shut up!_ – but he doesn’t let him go, and Oikawa seems to be very, very okay with that.

Matsukawa sighs, turning his attention back to the man in front of him, who has his arms crossed in front of him and his lips pulled up into a pout.

“You’re s-staring, Mattsun!”

Oh, what did he do to deserve being the babysitter tonight?

“Of course I am. I gotta keep those two out of trouble. But by the looks of it, we might see the end of the pining soon.” He sighs again. “…and the beginning of the insufferable mess that is _Happy Oikawa_.”

He just really, really wants to go home – but he can’t very well leave his idiots here by themselves. Someone needs to make sure that they don’t do something they’ll regret.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Issei.”

It’s not the tone of voice that makes him flinch and turn to face Hanamaki fully in alarm – it’s the name. _Issei._

“What?”

“I said you don’t have to lie!” Hanamaki blurts, and there’s hurt and anger in his expression now.

“…Hiro, what are you talking ab-”

“I know you like him,” he says, cutting Matsukawa off.

“….what?”

He stares at Hanamaki with wide eyes.

“Iwaizumi. You still like him. I know I’m… just the replacement for you. You don’t have to pretend.”

Matsukawa blinks, several times, trying to process this.

“…Hiro,” he says finally, “where is this coming from?”

Hanamaki makes an impatient, annoyed sound and starts to turn away, back towards the bar-

Matsukawa snaps out of it, grabbing him by the arm and turning him back around to face him.

“Hey-”

“Listen,” Matsukawa says, tightening his grip. “You’re drunk, you’re upset, and I have no idea what you’re talking about – but if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, then we need to talk about this. Properly. When you’re sober.”

Hanamaki tries to twist out of his grip, but Matsukawa refuses to let go.

“We’re going home, Hiro. Now.”

“No!” Hanamaki snaps, “I don’t want to! I don’t wanna talk about it, I don’t wanna _think_ about it! I came here to have fun, Mattsun, not to have another problem thrown in my face!”

“There’s no problem, Hiro. You need to calm down.”

He’s aware that they’re causing a fuss, people are starting to stare because there’s obviously something wrong-

“Yahoo, Mattsun, Makki-chan!”

Always with impeccable timing, Oikawa saunters over to where they’re standing, with Iwaizumi following close behind.

“What’s all this?” Oikawa asks, and Hanamaki groans.

“Just great.”

Iwaizumi seems to perk up at his tone of voice, looking between Matsukawa and Hanamaki with a frown. “Are you guys okay?”

“No thanks to you,” Hanamaki spits, and Matsukawa turns to him in shock.

“Hiro, what is _wrong_ with you?! We’re going home, right now.”

“Why don’t you just go,” Hanamaki says, angry tears in his eyes now. “It’s only a matter of time before you leave me anyway, might as well get it over with!”

And he turns around and stalks off, carelessly bumping into a girl who isn’t quick enough to jump out of his way.

Matsukawa takes off after him immediately, but he doesn’t get very far, because there’s suddenly two people grabbing his arms and holding him back. He throws a glare at his friends, ready to yell at them to let him go, but then he sees Oikawa’s expression. It’s… calm. Almost eerily so.

“I’ll handle this, Mattsun.” And then, to Iwaizumi: “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, Iwa-chan.”

And with that, Oikawa is gone too, maneuvering his way through the pulsating mass of bodies expertly.

Matsukawa admits defeat and stops resisting, and Iwaizumi drops his arm.

“C’mon. Let’s wait outside. It’s way too loud in here,” the former ace says, and Matsukawa couldn’t agree more.

~~~

They stand outside, the cool night air tugging at their coats, and the silence between them is awkward for about twenty seconds, right until Iwaizumi turns and says: “…what was that all about?”

Then it becomes _incredibly_ awkward.

“Oh. Uhm. Just… some unresolved issue.”

“…you knew he was upset, and you let him get this drunk?”

Sometimes Matsukawa forgets how perceptive Iwaizumi can be, in his own right. Damn.

“Well… no. I knew he’s been having it rough at home, but this is his way of letting go. So of course I wasn’t gonna stop him-”

“Not what I meant.”

Matsukawa can’t hold his gaze. “I know.”

“So?”

“…I didn’t know that… this was still something that bothered him.”

He can feel Iwaizumi staring at him, like his eyes are digging holes into the side of his face.

“Look, Matsukawa,” he says, and when Matsukawa doesn’t raise his eyes from the ground he grabs his arm and forces him to turn towards him. “I may have had more to drink than you today but that doesn’t make me stupid.”

Matsukawa can’t help but laugh a little. “No. You’re an emotional drunk, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi scoffs. “Maybe. But I’m not _drunk_. I can’t afford that, not with Shittykawa running around the way he is. Hell, he probably got chatted up by some girl already-”

“No, he didn’t,” Matsukawa snaps, suddenly impatient. “He’s a flirt but he’s got his priorities right. He’ll find Hiro. And he’ll never seriously consider any of those girls or guys if you’re still available.”

He regrets the words the second he says them, and Iwaizumi stiffens beside him.

“…sorry,” he mumbles, hating himself.

“No, it’s- …you’re probably not wrong,” Iwaizumi says.

That startles Matsukawa enough to look up at him.

“So you _do_ know!”

Iwaizumi sighs, and – holy hell, he’s blushing. Incredible.

“…of course I know. I’m not blind. But that’s not… that’s not the point. We’re not talking about Oikawa. This is about you and Hanamaki.”

Matsukawa stares at him for a moment, allowing what he just heard to sink in. He makes a mental note to tell Makki about this immediately – and then stops. Makki. Right.

“…right.”

“Why is he so upset? And why does he think you’ll leave him? You’re – are you guys okay?”

Matsukawa sighs. He’d thought he was done with this a long time ago.

“...yeah. Hiro is just… worried about something that’s long over.”

_Something I didn’t wanna bring up again. No point in unnecessarily making things complicated now that it’s not relevant anymore, anyway._

“…can I ask about what?”

His politeness almost surprises Matsukawa a little.

“It’s not… it’s not like that anymore,” he says, aware that he’s not making any sense at all.

Iwaizumi just watches him, waiting. Ah, hell.

“I used to… have a crush on someone else. A long time ago. It’s honestly not a big deal, and I swear I’m over it. Hiro knows that. I didn’t… I didn’t think he was still worried about it.”

“…did you…”

Iwaizumi clears his throat, and Matsukawa is pretty sure that despite the relative darkness around them he can see a slight blush creeping up his neck.

“Did you have a crush on this other person when you two got together?”

Matsukawa bites his lip. Spot-on.

He doesn’t even need to say it, Iwaizumi seems to be able to read it in his expression.

“And did you tell this person?”

Matsukawa shakes his head. Of course not. There was no point, and he’d started falling hard and fast for Hiro anyway-

“You’re an idiot. Of course Hanamaki is still worried about that.”

Matsukawa blinks, startled. “What? Why?”

Iwaizumi gives him the look he usually reserves for Oikawa when he’s being particularly stupid. “Because there was no closure. He’s probably terrified that you’re never going to be able to see him properly because some part of you is still attached to this other person.”

“But- it’s not like that, I love-”

He stops, because _oh._

He’s never said that out loud before, he realizes. Not once. Not to Hiro directly.

Oh, shit.

“…I fucked up, didn’t I.”

Iwaizumi exhales exasperatedly. “Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

“…you know, you’re surprisingly really insightful.”

He means it as a compliment, but he’s well aware right as he’s saying it that it sure as hell doesn’t _sound_ like one.

Iwaizumi just scoffs. “Why am I friends with you.”

“Good question. You’re too good for any of us, Iwa-chan.”

They both turn to see Oikawa stepping up beside them, grinning stupidly even as he shivers without his jacket. Iwaizumi makes an impatient noise and hands him one of the jackets he’s holding. Then he turns to Hanamaki, hovering behind Oikawa and refusing eye contact.

“…are you-”

“Let’s go home,” Hanamaki says, grabbing his own jacket from Iwaizumi’s hand.

“…okay,” Matsukawa says. Hanamaki doesn’t look up.

He leads the other three across the road and into one of the little side streets where his car is parked, pulling his keys out of his pocket while he walks. He can hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi bickering softly (“Iwa-chan, I’m cold!” – “I told you to bring your scarf, idiot, but you wouldn’t listen!” – “It didn’t go with the outfit!” – “…you deserve to freeze to death.”), and instinctively turns to where Makki usually is, right beside him – only he isn’t, this time. He’s walking behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa, as far away from Matsukawa as he can possibly be.

Matsukawa sighs, for what feels like the millionth time by now.

They reach the car and Iwaizumi and Oikawa pile into the back seat, leaving a very disgruntled-looking Hanamaki to take the front seat next to Matsukawa. Just great. It’s going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com), I'm still taking prompts - from the list mentioned above, or just general ones! (or reblog this fic there? I will love you forever)  
> I'll try to keep this... within proportion. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters. We'll see.


End file.
